1. Field of Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a pixel circuit driving method, a pixel circuit, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to switching of a driving mode of a pixel circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art discloses preventing non-uniform output current caused by the non-uniformity in the inherent characteristics of a current controlling element which controls the output current by using a voltage as an input. For example, a thin film transistor circuit in which a current mirror does not include a pair of transistors but instead includes a plurality of transistor groups is disclosed. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-197896. Further, a display panel driving circuit which periodically converts a plurality of current controlling elements into a plurality of current controlled elements to average the effects of non-uniformity in current is disclosed. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-66903.